Origins
by TheBlueFoxSFM
Summary: Special Thanks to everyone that helped me support the channel! Here is the story that the series was going to take place in. Now enjoy!
1. introduction

_Life, an element that creates this world. Life is strange and unknown in most cases. This story is based off of the youtube series (that was canceled), its about two people who have the same feelings for each other. But how long will it last?_

 _Special Thanks to everyone that helped me support the channel! Here is the story that the series was going to take place in. Now enjoy!_

 _For TheBlueFoxSFM x BlackFnaf200_

 _:D_


	2. An Crazy Surprise!

Chapter 1

Origins

 _The story starts out on a rainy day in the middle of the night. Many people walk down the street with umbrellas and raincoats. All of them were yellow, but one was_ _ **Blue.**_ _That Blue one was our main character, Andrew, who lives in his very own penthouse with his best friends who are neighbors with him. He walked across the street toward his house. He went up his stairs, unlocked the door, and walked in. He slowly closed the door looking at the couch…that was snoring?_

 _Andrew slowly snuck behind the couch and peeked at who it was. There was a blanket over him. He slowly inched his hand to the blanket scared. Finally, he grabbed it and pulled it a little part of it off him._

 _ **Andrew's Pov**_

 _I lifted the blanket to find one of my best friends, Sebastion (Seb), sleeping on my couch. I laughed a little because he was in a sorta funny position on the couch with his feet leaning off the couch and the other one over the back of it. I put the blanket over him carefully._

 _Andrew: *He had a rough day, let him sleep.*_

 _I went to my bed and laid down still laughing. I looked at the empty spot next to my bed._

 _Andrew: *Sighs*_

 _I turned off the light and went to sleep._

 _ **Normal Pov**_

 _He hasn't been feeling very well. He has everything that he has ever wanted, but one thing…_

 _ **Love**_


	3. The Next Morning

Chapter 2

The Next Morning…

 _The next day starts off with knocking at Andrew's door. He opens it to all his friends standing there smiling._

 _Andrew: Hey guys, what are you doing this early?_

 _They start giggling to each other. Andrew just stood there confused._

 _Andrew: Alright, what did I miss?_

 _They all calmed down for a moment for them to speak._

 _Dragon: Do you know where *giggling loudly* Seb is?_

 _Andrew: Yeah, he's on my couch. Why?_

 _Dragon: Well, we kinda let him drink a glass of wine from my house before we went to your house._

 _Andrew: And?_

 _Dragon: And we might've got him drunk last night. So when you got home…_

 _Andrew: Is that why he's in my bed?_

 _Dragon: Y-yes?_

 _Andrew: I thought he was just sleeping over._

 _Dragon: No, he passed out drunk._

 _Andrew: One second…_

 _Andrew walked over to Seb and threw him out of the couch._

 _Seb: Ughhhh, why did you do that?_

 _Andrew: You were drunk on my couch last night. But I have a question?_

 _Seb: Okay, shoot._

 _Andrew: Did you have a good nap my little princess?_

 _Seb: U-ummm, okay bye!_

 _He ran out the door bumping into Dragon._

 _Seb: Sorry!_

 _Dragon laughed so hard she fell backwards into the grass. Seb stood there naked and confused._

 _Dragon: Okay, bye hon! *Laughs*_

 _Seb just ran away without any words. He ran across the road pass a few kids. The kids screamed and yelled "Mommy!"._

 _Dragon laughed so much, Andrew was giggling, and the other were following up what happened._

 _Dragon: This will be a fun day, now won't it?_

 _Everyone agreed and walked to the park together, hoping that Sebastian comes back with clothes on!_

 _So far, almost everything seems right!_


	4. Picnic at the Park!

Late Again…

Origins

 _Everyone rushed to the park so they could set up the picnic. They all brought their own things to the picnic like snacks, blankets, or books to read._

 _Andrew: Alright, when is everyone coming?_

 _Dragon: They should be here now, I thought we were late._

 _Andrew: Hmm, I'll call them._

 _Dragon started laying the blankets down in the grass and setting up the food while Andrew called everyone._

 **At Spy's apartment room…**

 _ **Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring! R-**_

 _ **Spy: Hello?**_

 _ **Andrew: Me and Dragon are waiting at the park already. Where are you guys?**_

 _ **Spy: I don't know, we were told to start heading out at 2:00.**_

 _ **Andrew: It is 2:00! Did you get everything ready? Is everyone ready?**_

 _ **Spy: Yes, everyone else is upstairs waiting while I'm playing Fortnite.**_

 _ **Andrew: Did you win?**_

 _ **Spy: Yes I did! Final kill was a golden scar on a rocket!**_

 _ **Andrew: WOW, GREAT JO—I mean, not the point!**_

 _ **Spy: Do we start heading to the park now?**_

 _ **Andrew: Duh! And hurry up!**_

 _ **Spy: Alright, we'll meet you there! Bye!**_

 _ **Andrew: Bye!**_

 _ **Beep!**_

 **Back at the park…**

 _Beep!_

 _Dragon: So, what are they doing?_

 _Andrew: Turns out that Spy's clock is wrong and they didn't know when to leave._

 _Dragon: Oh, now that's just sad._

 _Andrew: The most worse thing that could happen if you had no clean clothes._

 _Dragon: Yeah! *Laughing*_

 _Andrew: Also, Spy won another Fortnite battle!_

 _Dragon: Golden Scar while riding a rocket?_

 _Andrew: Golden Scar while riding a rocket!_

 _Dragon: Yeah! I knew he would do it after two weeks!_

 _Andrew: This will be a while…_

 **20 Minutes Later…**

 _Everyone finally arrives to the park in time for the picnic. Andrew was eating an apple on the blanket while same was sleep against him._

 _Andrew: Thank god you guys are here!_

 _Spy: I brought some snacks!_

 _Scout: What am I doing here?_

 _Ennard: Hey guys!_

 _Andrew: This is a friend/family picnic, please don't ruin it._

 _Scout: Spy literally grabbed me by the arm from work and took me here._

 _Spy: He said friend/family picnic, not an "Everyone but Scout" picnic._

 _Scout: Whatever, I guess I could take a break from making my guns._

 _Andrew: Your WHA—_

 _Scout: *Whispering* If you judge me by what I do, I will stab you in the ass while you sleep. Understand me little pervert?_

 _Andrew: And no cursing too! Now lets have fun!_

 _Dragon: I *yawn* agree._

 _Spy: It smells cheesy here!_

 _Cheesy: Did some say CHEESY?_

 _Cheesy fell out of the tree and onto Scout._

 _Spy: I said it!_

 _Dragon: Ah yes, Cheese Time is here!_

 _Andrew: Everyone is here but Sebastian._

 _Spy: Don't worry, he's watching some cartoons before he heads over._

 _Dragon: *Snicker*_

 _Andrew: What?_

 _Dragon: Are we missing someone?_

 _Andrew: I don't think so._

 _Cheesy: Heehee, you sure?_

_Andrew: Yes, I'm very sure that I don't know who else we are missing._

 _Spy: Girls are weird sometimes…_

 _Dragon: You are forgetting…_

 _Dragon and Cheesy: YOUR BOYFRIEND BLACK!_

 _Andrew was suddenly stunned in place with a huge blush on his face._

 _Andrew: B-Boyfriend? We are j-just friends._

 _Dragon: I ship it!_

 _Cheesy: I ship you and Seb!_

 _Dragon: *Blushing* Ok, that's enough._

 _Scout: Yes please, I'm gonna barf. I'm happy that you all have girls (and a guy), but shouldn't we be—_

 _Cheesy: There he is!_

 _Black ran up the hill and fell over onto the blanket._

 _Black: Ahh, I-I-I need water. *Huff* Huff*_

 _Spy: Sup Black._

 _Black: Not the time Spy, but sup._

 _Cheesy: Look Black, its Andrew!_

 _Andrew and Black: *Blushes* Hi_

 _Spy: Let the fun begin!_

 _Ennard: I brought beer!_

 _Dragon slapped the beer far into the sky._

 _Dragon: NOO!_

 _Ennard: Aww!_

 _The beer soon went into orbit and started to float in space. An astronaut saw it floating toward the ship. He then caught it!_

 _Astronaut #1: Haha, score!_

 _Astronaut #2: Lucky…_


	5. Truth or Dare?

Truth or Dare

Origins

 _It was a great idea of the whole picnic idea. Everyone got together, ate some food, played games, and had fun. Andrew was proud that he brought everyone together (A little mad that Spy dragged him out of work). So yeah, they ate the snacks they brought and then decided to play games. And this was getting interesting…_

 _Cheesy: I have an idea!_

 _Dragon: What?_

 _Cheesy: Let's play Truth or Dare!_

 _Spy: Heh heh, that little kid game? Please, I'll do anything. I'm the king of it baby!_

 _Dragon: Oh really?_

 _Spy: Mmhm!_

 _Andrew: Alright then! Lets play Truth or Dare!_

 _(Black is now to his real name again)_

 _Tyler: All right! Who's going first?_

 _Ennard: I do, I dare Dragon to kiss me!_

 _Dragon: No, we all didn't agree to you being it!_

 _Cheesy: But it's a dare, you have to do it._

 _Dragon: (Oh shit) U-umm, where at?_

 _Ennard: Lips :3_

 _Dragon: Uh uh uh uh uh uh…_

 _Dragon passes out on Cheesy's lap._

 _Cheesy: Well, anyone else?_

 _Ennard: (Aww)_

 _Spy: Me! Me! Me! Me!_

 _Spy: Tyler, truth or dare?_

 _Tyler: Dare_

 _Spy: I dare you to lay your entire face into Dragon's boobs._

 _Tyler was in full shock hearing that. Spy starting giving the most evilest smile ever._

 _Spy: It's a dare, so you do it._

 _Tyler: F-Fine._

 _He lifted Dragon's top part of her shirt and took her bras off. Then pull her shirt down so he can faceplant into them._

 _Tyler: *Gulp*_

 _Then he put his entire face into her furry boobs. And at the worst timing, Dragon woke up._

 _Dragon: Is it over? Did I do my—_

 _Dragon stared at Tyler in a full scared panic._

 _Dragon: Why are you…_

 _Tyler: *Muffled* Spy dared me to do this._

 _Dragon looked at Spy in a stern look. Spy started to sweat and smile._

 _Spy: Heheheheh, oops._

 _Cheesy: Wow, you're right Andrew. This is getting interesting._

 _Andrew: Lets make it more interesting! Dragon…_

 _Dragon: Y-yes?_

 _Andrew: I dare you to kiss_ _ **Cheesy!**_

 _Dragon and Cheesy: What?!_

 _Andrew: And I get to record it! *Holds up camera*_

 _They both looked at each other with worried faces._

 _Andrew: Just a little payback, nothing too big. Anyways, 3,2,1…_

 _Kiss!_

 _Dragon and Cheesy kissed and everyone was laughing. Andrew was recording the entire thing._

 _Dragon started drinking water and spitting it out._

 _Dragon: Eww!_

 _Cheesy just kept staring in the sky, hoping that will never happen again._

 _Tyler: Scout, I dare you to watch an entire episode of Barney and Friends. I was going to give the dare to Andrew…_

 _Andrew: Hey!_

 _Tyler: …but you know, he did a solid good dare._

 _Andrew: Aww!_

 _Scout: (Oh shit, not Barney)_

 _Spy gave his phone to Scout and played an episode of Barney and Friends on Netflix._

 **24 Minutes later…**

 _Scout was crying behind a tree watching it while we waited._

 _Scout: Please stop it! I can't take it!_

 _ **I love you, you love me. We're best friends for—**_

 _Scout threw the phone into the lake._

 _Scout: Fuck you Barney! *Two middle fingers*_

 _He turned around to see everyone scared of him._

 _Scout: What?!_

 _Everyone but Scout: N-Nothing._

 _Scout: Good!_

 _Dragon: Andrew, I dare you.._

 _Andrew: (Oh no!)_

 _Dragon: …to kiss Tyler._

 _Everyone gasped in silence. Andrew and Tyler looked at each other blushing._

 _Andrew: I-I-I umm…_

 _Dragon: Its just payback, nothing too big. :3_

 _Andrew started walking backwards, Tyler looked at him confused._

 _Andrew: I-I got to go s-somewhere._

 _Andrew started running away from everyone else._

 _Dragon: Too much?_

 _Everyone looked at her._

 _Dragon: What? He dared me to kiss Cheese!_

 _Tyler started to follow Andrew back home._

 _Spy: Don't you all see? They both don't feel ready about this. Give it more time._

 _Ennard: Beer anyone?_

 _Everyone: NO!_

 _Ennard: Aww!_

 **Back at the Penthouse…**

 _Tyler walked onto the stairs and noticed that the front door was left open. He walked in and heard crying upstairs._


	6. Unbreakable Hearts

Unbreakable Hearts…

Origins

 _Tyler snuck up the stairs slowly and continued listening. He check for which room he was in until he heard small sobbing in the bathroom. Tyler knocked on the door, hoping he would let him talk with him._

 _Nothing…_

 _He started to walk away until Andrew finally asked, "Who's there?"_

 _Tyler: Its me Tyler, are you okay?_

 _Andrew: *Sniff* I'm fine, just wait downstairs. I'll be right there in a second._

 _Tyler: Okay._

 _Tyler did as he said and plopped onto the couch. While he waited, he decided to play Fortnite._

 **20 Minutes Later…**

 _Andrew came downstairs finally, he looked a bit more calm. He sat down on the couch next to him and turned facing him. (Who just died on Fortnite 32 times.) Tyler decided to stop playing so he doesn't end up throwing the console out the window._

 _Tyler: Alright, are you feeling better?_

 _Andrew: A little, but we need to talk._

 _Tyler: Sure, what is it?_

 _Andrew: You know how Dragon and Cheesy makes comments about you and me together?_

 _Tyler: *Blushes* Yes?_

 _Andrew: I was thinking…_

 _Tyler: Yeah?_

 _Andrew: That you and me should…_

 _Tyler: *Blushes deeper* YES?_

 _Andrew: Spend the night at my Penthouse?_

 _Tyler wasn't expecting that answer, but its better than what he was thinking. It was a bit more *anti-climatic* than he thought._

 _Tyler: Sure! We could try to hangout, just you and me?_

 _Andrew smiled._

 _Andrew: You and me._

 _Tyler giggled with joy, then hugged me._

 _Andrew kept thinking about the real reason why he wanted to hangout…_

… _ **to prove that he had the same feelings for him.**_


	7. A Night for Two

A Night for Two…

Origins

As they continued talking together, the moon started to rise.

Tyler: Well, its time to start having fun!

Andrew: Alright! I muted our phones so we can't be interrupted.

Tyler: Good idea, hopefully nothing too important will come up.

Andrew: So, what should we do first?

Tyler: Hmmm….

Tyler started looking at the shelf filled with DVDs and books.

Tyler: Wanna watch a movie?

Andrew: Sure! Popcorn?

Tyler: Extra Butter?

Andrew: Extra Butter!

Andrew went into the kitchen and started cooking the popcorn while Tyler searched for the perfect movie.

Andrew: Hey Tyler…

Tyler: Yes?

Andrew: I added extra *exotic* butter to it!

Tyler: OMG, hahaha!

Andrew looked at his bowl of chocolate. He had an beautiful idea.

Tyler looked at the movie options that he picked…

*Friday the 13th, the horror series*

*20 Ways to Love*

Or…

*The Lego Movie*

Tyler: Hey Andrew, what's your favorite? Friday the 13th, 20 Ways to Love, or The Lego Movie?

Andrew: We could try the Lego Movie?

Tyler: Alright!

Tyler opened the movie case and threw the disk into the PS4. (Missed) He threw again. (Nailed it!)

Andrew came out with the popcorn, smelled like butter and chocolate.

Tyler smelled the air of butter and chocolate.

Tyler: Oooh, that smells amazing! What did you add? 

Andrew: I melted up my own butter and added chocolate pieces to it.

Tyler: Yum!

Andrew: Here's yours! Made it extra Buttery-Chocolaty!

Tyler: Heheh, thanks.

Andrew: I'll go get mine, I made it extra, extra, extra buttery!

Tyler: Alright, I'll set everything up.

Tyler grabbed a blanket from the closet and laid it down on the couch. Then he laid on it with his feet at the end.

Tyler: Perfect!

Andrew: Got it! And my hands are burning! Ow! Ow! Ow!

Tyler: You okay?

Andrew: Yup, just a little burn. Nothing this guy can't handle.

Tyler: *Blushes* Sure, whatever. Anyways, hurry up.

Andrew quickly sat down on the couch in front of his feet. He placed both popcorn buckets on the floor.

Andrew: Its kinda freezing in here, don't you think?

Tyler: Yeah, your AC is acting funky.

Andrew: Screw that, I'm not gonna get up and fix it.

Tyler: Alright, umm…

Andrew: What?

Tyler: Wanna share the blanket with *Blushes* me?

Andrew: Sure, if you don't mind.

Tyler: Go on ahead.

Andrew lifted the blanket and slid into the covers. He wrapped the drooped covers from the floor and laid on then. (Basically, a burrito wrap)

Andrew: Alright, start the movie. *Grabs popcorn*

 **30 Minutes into the movie…**

As they watched the movie, Andrew noticed that Tyler was holding his hand. He didn't know how to react, so he laid under him slightly. Tyler saw him slide under him, he was a bit surprised. He wrapped his arm around him and the other arm under him. (Hugging/Holding him from behind)

Andrew started to blush as well as Tyler did. Somewhere during the movie, Andrew fell asleep next to him. So, Tyler turned off the TV and got off the couch.

He grabs him and carries him up the stairs toward the bedroom. He laid him down on the bed and pulled in the covers for him. Then just when he about to go home, Andrew grabbed his arm.

Andrew: Where you going?

Tyler: Home, I don't want to bother you.

Andrew: Nah, its fine. Come lay down with me.

Tyler blushed a deep red once he heard that.

Tyler: R-Really?

Andrew: Yeah, come on over here.

Tyler laid in the bed and faced Andrew.

Tyler: Thanks.

Andrew: No Problem! Remember, we must spend the night together. Including sleepovers.

Tyler: Oh, sorry.

Andrew: Don't be sorry. Now, good night.

Tyler: Good Night.

Andrew passed out, but before Tyler did…

…he crawled up to him and kissed his cheek.

Tyler: Night.

Then he passed out.


	8. Here Comes the Airplane!

Here comes the airplane!

Origins

 _After what happened yesterday, you would think that Andrew and Tyler would be more than friends. Anyways, it was a new day for Andrew, another chance to tell him his feelings for him. Its also for Tyler to admit his feelings for Andrew too. First thing Andrew heard was birds chirping, cars and people making their usually noise. Then he thought he heard an alarm, but just ignored it and continued listening to the outside world. Then his eyes shot open in realization, turning his head toward the phone that was ringing, and picked it up._

 _ **Hey Andrew, what took you so long to pick up.**_

 _ **Andrew: Mmmm, what time is it?**_

 _ **Its in the middle of the afternoon, 1:32 I'd say.**_

 _Andrew shot out of bed like a rocket and started groaning._

 _Andrew: Ow, my head! It feels like my brain is made of rock._

 _ **That's called a headache, remember that?**_

 _ **Andrew: No shit Spy, I'm not that "braindead".**_

 _ **Ha, good one! And I'm not Spy, its Bloody.**_

 _ **Andrew: Oh, hey Bloody. How are you?**_

 _ **Bloody: Why do I have to wake you up? Tyler is literally with you, he could just easily wake you up.**_

 _ **Andrew: Yeah….wait—he's still HERE?**_

 _ **Bloody: Yeah, everyone was suppose to meet up at Starbucks a few hours ago, but you were sleeping in. So Tyler decided to stay with you until you woke. Isn't that sweet?**_

 _ **Andrew: *Blushing* Yeah, it is.**_

 _ **Bloody: Well, I got to go. Dragon is making a statue of you with her food.**_

 _ **Andrew: Heh, I'll be here in a minute.**_

 _ **Click**_

 _Just before he left the room, he saw a note on the pillow next to him. He picked it up and began reading:_

 _ **Morning Sleepyhead! I'm making breakfast downstairs, stay upstairs! :3**_

 _ **Tyler**_

 _Andrew: Oh ok, lets hope that he is wearing a pink apron. (Betting on it)_

 _ **10 Minutes Later…**_

 _Tyler opened the door and slid in with a tray. No Apron though._

 _Tyler: Morning Andrew! Did you enjoy your 6 hour nap?_

 _Andrew: I guess, I felt so relaxed yesterday. I've never felt that way before…_

 _Tyler: Well, I made pancakes, sausages, eggs with melted cheese over it, and some egg nog I brought from home._

 _Andrew: Egg nog?  
_

_Tyler: I knew how much you loved my Egg Nog, so I decided to make this a special breakfast—_

 _Andrew: From a special person?_

 _Tyler: I guess so. Anyways, here you go._

 _Tyler laid the tray on the bed in front of him._

 _Andrew reached for the fork, but Tyler took it._

 _Tyler: But since you woke up late, I have to feed you myself. :3_

 _Andrew: Oh, sorry :3_

 _He scooped up some eggs and sausages together in one pile._

 _Tyler: Open up!_

 _Andrew: Heehee, okay._

 _Andrew opens his mouth for Tyler to feed him. Then he started chewing it._

 _Tyler: Well? What do you think?_

 _Andrew continued chewing, but then he stopped…_

 _Tyler: Are you oka-_

 _Tyler was interrupted by Andrew giving him a hug._

 _Andrew: Its perfect!_

 _Tyler wrapped his arms around him in a hug._

 _Tyler: I knew you would love it!_

 _Andrew: Thank you Tyler._

 _Tyler: You are very welcome, now lets eat this up before it goes to waste!_

 _Andrew: *Nods* Right._

 _For the past 40 minutes, Tyler was feeding Andrew like a baby and Andrew was laughing like one. They both had a grin on their faces for the entire 40 minutes._

 _Now it was time to tell Tyler his feelings, he felt worried._

 _Andrew: Hey Tyler, I-I have a confession to make…_

 _Tyler: Sure, what is it?_

 _Andrew: I-I have f—_

 _ **Boom!**_

 _A huge explosion busted through the neighborhood. Everyone was too busy to notice it, but there was a black figure of a rabbit standing in the street._

 _Tyler: WHAT WAS THAT?!_

 _Andrew: I-I don't know, but its down there!_

 _Tyler looked out the window and saw a dark red and blue bunny standing on the road._

 _Tyler: Come on!_

 _Tyler's sword appeared in his hand as he ran out the door. Andrew grabbed a gun from his closet and followed him._

 _Then there were screams of Spy…_


	9. Jessica Grey

Jessica Grey

Origins

There are 3 alternate universes out there, one is this world, one is Andrew's world, and one in the real world. Every time something terrible happens in one world, it corrupts the other two in a similar way. If Andrew and Tyler had a fight and broke up, it would affect something like that to happen in one of the other universes. Either way…

 _ **It already happened to us.**_

 _Andrew and Tyler ran outside and saw who that was._

 _Tyler: S-Sebastian?_

 _Nightmare Sebastian: N-No, it's Nightmare. I am—_

 _Andrew: Are you angry that you couldn't open the pickle jar?_

 _Nightmare Sebastian: WHAT, N-NO! I WANT ANDREW TO APOLOGIZE FOR WHAT HAPPENED YESTERDAY._

 _Andrew: Us laughing at you because you looked cute naked?_

 _Dragon: Its true, it's very cute to see him look like an actual rabbit!_

 _Nightmare Sebastian: WAIT *Turns back into normal form*_

 _Sebastian: Did you call me cute?_

 _Dragon: Yes?_

 _Sebastian: Well, I think you are—_

 _Andrew: Hot, he said you're hot!_

 _Sebastian blushed like crazy after what Andrew just said._

 _Sebastian: Bye!_

 _Sebastian runs away on all fours, then everyone noticed that after he turned back to normal, his clothes ripped off. Everyone started laughing, mostly Dragon. :3_

 _Dragon: LOOK, ITS MY CUTE WITTLE BUNNY ON ALL FOURS!_

 _Dragon laughed so much until she started crying._

 _Dragon: Oh god! That was funny!_

 _Andrew: Wow, I bet he is gonna be "hopping" mad after that._

 _Scout: No Andrew, no puns._

 _Andrew: Awww!_

 _After that whole incident, a black patrol vehicle drove down to the penthouse. A lady got out of the car and walked to the front door. She was walking in heels and she look kind of pissed. She knocked a few times for an answer. Next thing you knew, the door opened and Tyler was on the other side._

 _Tyler: Hello, who are you? (Eww, she wears a black dress?)_

 _My name is Jessica Grey, Ms. Grey for short. I am the Head of the AMD, we heard that there was an attack in your neighborhood. Is this true?_

 _Tyler: Umm, yes. But we took care of it and it won't happen again._

 _Jessica: Yes, but can we be sure that monster won't do it again?_

 _Tyler: Monster? No, that's my friend. His forms of himself that represents his feelings. His normal self is basically our amazing friend. His dark self is called his nightmare, we've been trying to help him get rid of it._

 _Jessica: So he turns into a monster when his feelings…. change?_

 _Tyler: Yes._

 _Jessica: Fine, if it ever happens again, bring him to me. We can try to save him…_

 _Tyler: But?  
_

_Jessica: But this means that you won't see your friend for a limit of two years._

 _Tyler: Why two years?!_

 _Jessica: If he's this powerful, imagine what his powers can help us with._

 _Tyler: With what?  
_

_Jessica: We can use his powers for weapons, technology, power modules…_

 _Tyler: WHAT, NO. HE'S OUR BEST FRIEND! WE AREN'T LETTING YOU DO THESE EXPERIMENTS WITH HIM._

 _Jessica: Why?_

 _Tyler: Because we can't_ _ **risk**_ _losing him!_

 _Jessica: Of course you want him to stay, but think of how much damage he can cause on public property? If I let him run loose, then the police will take him away instead. Maybe they might call in the military if he does more than destroy…_

 _Tyler: What more can he do?_

 _Jessica: He could… well…._ _ **Kill?**_

 _Tyler: Please just leave, I'll handle it!_

 _Jessica: Alright, if he does cause problems… they will hurt him with brute—_

 _Jessica was interrupted by Tyler shutting the door on her face._

 _Jessica: …force._

 _Tyler went upstairs and sat down on the bed next to me._

 _Andrew: Jessica?_

 _Tyler: Yeah…_

 _Andrew: Forget about her, lets go to the carnival tomorrow!_

 _Tyler: The carnival?_

 _Andrew: Yeah, the Summer Carnival. Wanna go?_

 _Tyler: Yeah, but I think we should tell—_

 _Andrew grabs his hand blushing hot steam, Tyler did as well._

 _Andrew: Please?_

 _Tyler thought about it for a minute before answering and Andrew was thinking something else…_

 _Andrew: *Thinking* I could finally admit my feelings to him._

 _Tyler: *Thinking* I can tell him how I feel about him._

 _Then they both agreed on going to the Summer Carnival without telling anyone else…_

 _And as for Sebastion, he's having "fun" with Dragon._


End file.
